


Tenerife Sea

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was “requested” by my friend, and she also gave me the outline idea.  Based off the song “Tenerife Sea” by Ed Sheeran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding & Reception

_You look so wonderful in your dress_

Tobin held the paper program in her hands tightly, her knuckles turning white.

She couldn’t keep her eyes from examining Alex’s beautiful white dress and how it perfectly conformed to her curves.  Servando wore a traditional black and white tuxedo, and both of them were perfect for each other.

Alex’s dress train fell nicely down the steps and ended on the floor.

_Should this be the last thing I see_

Tobin was the first person to volunteer to dance with Alex after the important people in her life.  The midfielder stood up and stepped towards Alex, who smiled at her expectantly.

The two women started swaying to the music and Tobin watched Alex close her eyes and take in the music, moving side to side and in sync with Tobin’s body.

IT was then that Tobin realized what she didn’t want to admit.

This Alex wasn’t the same girl she had fallen in love with.  This Alex was mature and in love with someone who wasn’t her.

And Tobin was surprisingly okay with it.

_I want you to know it’s enough for me_

Tobin knew she had no choice but to get over Alex.

For crying out loud, the girl had just gotten married.

_And all that you are is everything I’ll need_

As the song ended and Alex opened her eyes, Tobin looked into them.  And she melted all over again.

“Thank you, Tobin.” Alex whispered.

Tobin nodded in response and Tobin parted with Alex, bowing gently.

_Just say the word and I’ll disappear_

Tobin gave a small smile to Alex before walking away, and moved to say a quick congratulations when Servando stepped up.

“I love you.” Alex whispered to him, leaning in for a kiss.

And Tobin’s heart broke all over again.


	2. Day Before the Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys said you wanted the next parts, so here’s the second form of “Tenerife Sea”…

_You look so wonderful in your dress_

Tobin looked in awe at Alex’s dress as it hung in the closet, being the only thing there to avoid stains or wrinkles. 

“It looks beautiful.” Tobin mumbled.

“You think it’ll look good on me?  I hope my tan doesn’t make it look weird…” Alex’s voice trailed.

“Alex- you’re going to look wonderful.” Tobin interrupted.

Alex stopped rambling and looked at Tobin, smiling softly.

_Should this be the last thing I see_

Tobin was sitting on one of the benches in the hotel garden, chewing her lips and being bored.

Alex was standing about twenty feet away, talking on the phone to Servando.  She was discussing last minute wedding plans and the program, and Tobin couldn’t help but stare.

“Okay, bye,” Alex finished, “I love you.”

Tobin tried to ignore the final sentence of the phone call.

_I want you to know it’s enough for me_

“Sorry we couldn’t talk longer.” Alex apologized.

The two women were standing outside of Alex’s hotel room, and Tobin was saying good-bye for the night.

“It’s okay.” Tobin replied.

She wished Alex would stop apologizing for things.  It wasn’t her fault.  It wasn’t Alex’s fault they had limited time together.

It was Tobin’s fault for cutting off what they had because of “insecurities”. 

Alex alone was enough for Tobin.  Anytime she could spend with her was good enough.

_And all that you are is everything I’ll need_

Alex smiled softly and pulled her room key from her pocket.  Tobin watched as she inserted the lock and opened the door, turning back to Tobin one more time.

“You’re gonna look beautiful tomorrow.” Tobin whispered.

Alex blushed and thanked her. 

“You don’t have to say that.” Alex replied.

“I’m serious.” Tobin answered.

Alex blushed again, shaking her head slightly.

Why didn’t she understand what she did to Tobin?  Why didn’t she see that she was everything Tobin needed?

_Just say the word and I’ll disappear_

“So,” Tobin trailed.

Alex’s phone let out its first ring and Alex hurried to get it.  Tobin saw the caller ID- Servando.  Alex answered it and put it to her ear, heading into the room and looking over her shoulder at Tobin.

“Bye!” Alex called, letting the door close behind her.  


End file.
